O Grande Ato
by Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy
Summary: Fic baseada na música 'Phantom Thief F's Scenario', na verdade trata-se de uma história original (sem nenhum Vocaloid - só o Eron que tem a aparência do Hiyama) que tenta explicar como o Diamante (nessa história tratado como colar) foi de fato roubado.


"Meu querido,

Ele será meu.

Vou mostrar a você o quanto tudo o que você acredita pode estar errado.

Te vejo na cerimônia essa noite?

-A"

\- Isso é inaceitável!

Um homem, que de outra forma seria alto, belo e elegante, cabelos castanhos caindo sobre um óculos fino de aro quadrado, agora acenava freneticamente com um pedaço de papel na mão, gritando com vários outros homens, a gravata do fraque caro de grife completamente desalinhada com sua cólera.

\- Completamente inaceitável! Allen Marshall é um homem que detém poder absoluto em Londres, ele não pode ser ameaçado por algum ladrãozinho qualquer na noite mais importante de todas! – ele agora fincava o dedo no peito de um outro homem de óculos escuros, que parecia bem desconfortável.

\- Senhor Marshall, nós garantimos a você, o nosso esquema de segurança é a prova de qualquer falha. O seu pai não terá motivo nenhum para...

\- À prova de falhas? Mesmo? Então quem mandou esse papel e como ele parou em meus aposentos, pode me explicar? – o olhar do homem era de puro ódio.

\- Estamos trabalhando nisso. Mas garanto ao senhor que não vai haver nenhum problema essa noite, está tudo perfeitamente planejado.

\- Para o seu bem, Jones, eu realmente espero que esteja. – o homem finalmente se recompôs, ajustando novamente a gravata, passou a mão pelos cabelos para rearrumá-los e partiu, pisando forte.

Jones soltou um suspiro de alívio ao vê-lo partindo. Um homem menor, mas também de óculos escuros, se aproximou dele em seguida.

\- Está pior do que o normal, hoje.

\- Mas ele tem motivo, convenhamos. Eron Marshall é o responsável pela segurança do próprio pai, que é o homem mais poderoso de Londres depois da realeza, e então uma carta anônima sem nenhum traço de identificação possível aparece no quarto dele mesmo. É uma humilhação enorme.

\- Imagino que seja. Mas como raios aquilo foi parar lá?

\- Juro que não sei. Mas isso me deixa com medo. Se esse anônimo conseguiu passar pelo quarto do homem mais paranóico de todos, quem garante que ele não consiga também cumprir o que prometeu na carta?

\- Nem brinque com isso. Se acontecer, Eron vai cortar nossas cabeças e atirá-las aos leões.

Eron já havia feito todos os testes conhecidos e desconhecidos existentes naquela carta. Nada. Zero. Totalmente sem pistas, nenhum pêlo, fragmento, sujeira. Era quase como se o sujeito tivesse passado a carta pelo vácuo. Além disso, ela fora impressa em uma impressora comum, facilmente encontrável em qualquer lan house ou casa comum de Londres, virtualmente irrastreável.

Ele desarrumou o cabelo mais uma vez, o rosto expressando pura frustração. Deixar uma carta sem pistas era uma coisa, afinal, o homem tinha tido tempo de verificar vestígios e deixar tudo limpo. Mas Eron já havia vasculhado todo o seu quarto, e também não achara nada. Como era possível que alguém tivesse entrado e saído dali no tempo ínfimo que poderia ter encontrado uma abertura na segurança, e ainda assim ter tido tempo de limpar todo e qualquer vestígio de sua presença?

Finalmente deixando a carta de lado, ele se levantou e saiu do quarto resoluto. Naquela tarde, a segurança para o evento da noite fora ainda mais reforçada, e Eron pessoalmente supervisionara cada etapa e escolhera cada homem a dedo, para garantir que não haveria qualquer possibilidade de falhas. Afinal de contas, era o responsável pela segurança de seu pai, e seu pai revelaria naquela noite seu maior orgulho à sociedade britânica.

O lendário Colar dos Mil Diamantes, também chamado de Colar da Felicidade, era um colar com corrente de ouro branco com um pingente em formato de rosa. Nessa rosa estavam engastados exatos mil diamantes minúsculos lapidados à perfeição, tornando aquele colar uma das maiores, senão a maior, obra-prima da ourivesaria já vista pela humanidade. E seu pai a obtivera a duras penas e a negócios não revelados, e por fim, a exporia em uma grande cerimônia, durante a abertura de sua nova joalheria no centro de Londres, como propaganda.

Era trabalho de Eron garantir que nada, NADA, perturbasse aquela noite, principalmente algum ladrão ambicioso. E era exatamente isso o que ele pretendia fazer, ficando ele próprio no principal posto de vigia próximo à jóia.

\- Era mesmo necessário avisar ao chefe de segurança sobre isso? – um carro caro zunia em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Londres, com cinco garotas, aparentemente recém saídas da adolescência, discutindo dentro dele.

Todas as cinco poderiam muito bem ter sido escolhidas de um catálogo de modelos. A que dirigia, os cabelos compridos e ruivos, a pele clara e os olhos cor de mel, olhava com uma expressão entediada para a estrada, sem se incomodar em olhar para a garota que discutia com ela, que era loira, os olhos verde-claros reluzentes.

\- Sim, Bridget, era necessário. Queremos que eles fiquem nervosos, que se assustem até com a própria sombra.

\- E além disso, se não tivéssemos feito, Maya o teria feito. Ela estava doida pra provocar algum deles. – a garota do banco de trás, de cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados, e olhos azuis, deu uma risada.

\- Muito engraçado, Diane. – a garota de cabelos castanhos, curtos e cacheados, também no banco de trás, cruzou os braços, os olhos cor de avelã faiscando.

\- Sabem o que dizem desse colar? Que quem o possui conhecerá a eterna felicidade. – a única das cinco que estava quieta até então se manifestou, olhando pela janela do carro, aparentemente para o pôr-do-sol no horizonte.

\- Com o dinheiro que vai faturar, é claro que vai – Maya replicou. A garota voltou os olhos negros como os cabelos curtos para ela, surpresa.

\- Não é só dinheiro que traz felicidade.

\- Talvez não para todo mundo, Gwen, mas para a gente, pode ter certeza que vai. – Diane piscou para ela, e então conferiu o relógio. – Robin, precisa ir mais rápido. Ainda temos de nos separar e nos trocar antes de chegarmos no local.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas acelerou o carro. À medida que se aproximavam do destino, no entanto, o ar descontraído foi sumindo, e todas as cinco assumiram aos poucos um ar de seriedade e profissionalismo. Ali arriscavam não só a vida e a liberdade, como também a sua última chance.

Eron batia o pé nervosamente no chão. O sol já tinha se posto. Os convidados, todos com o nome checado duas vezes na lista, começavam a chegar e encher a magnífica loja. As malas e bolsas de cada um foram conferidas e reconferidas. Tudo para garantir que aqueles convidados só estavam ali para aproveitar uma festa, comer de um bom banquete, e gastar muita grana com os diamantes da loja.

Não haviam encontrado absolutamente nada de errado até então. A programação seguia como o planejado. Quando todos chegaram por fim, fizeram o tour pela enorme loja. No grande salão, as dançarinas fizeram seu número. Uma violinista e seu pianista tocaram por um tempo. Os acrobatas e a ginasta divertiram as velhas senhoras. A mágica estava terminando o seu número, deixando os senhores ricos e tolos embasbacados com truques que Eron considerava fajutos, e logo em seguida seria o grande momento.

Os outros seguranças já haviam começado a murmurar que não havia como ninguém tentar nada, que era impossível, e quem quer que fosse tinha percebido isso e desistido. Mas Eron não relaxava. Ele sabia que, se qualquer coisa fosse acontecer, seria no momento da apresentação do Colar. Por isso, continuava tenso.

Várias pessoas presentes ali lhe pareciam suspeitas. Vários representantes da máfia compareceram, convidados devido a negócios pouco explicados junto a seu pai, e nem mesmo a presença da polícia local que requisitara vir para ficar de olho neles o aquietava. Havia também um senhor de negócios, dono de empresas rivais às de seu pai, que tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer o Colar. Um político importante, mas sabidamente corrupto, olhava tudo como se fosse o dono do lugar. Uma atriz famosa da França viera especificamente para admirar o Colar. Uma jornalista fora a única pessoa da imprensa permitida ali dentro. Até mesmo a equipe de funcionários, que ele mesmo checara, lhe parecia suspeita àquela altura.

Por fim, sob todos os holofotes, seu pai finalmente aparecera. Apoiando-se pesadamente em sua bengala finamente decorada, ele mancou até uma enorme poltrona e ali se sentou, enquanto seu leiloeiro, um homem charmoso de compridos cabelos castanho-escuros, se aproximava de um pedestal vazio com uma pequena caixa de madeira rebuscada em mãos.

Eron sentia todos os músculos do corpo tensionados, aguçando todos os sentidos, esperando o problema vir a qualquer momento agora. O leiloeiro, com um sorriso encantador, explicou sobre o colar, e que ele não estava à venda, era apenas um incentivo para que os demais diamantes fossem comprados posteriormente. Eron olhava para todos os lados. Não se via uma única falha na segurança. O pedestal com o leiloeiro estava bem visível a todos os guardas postados em cada canto escuro do saguão. Ele próprio era o guarda mais próximo, apenas do outro lado da corda de veludo. Era, para todos os efeitos, um crime impossível de ser cometido.

O leiloeiro finalmente abriu a caixa, em um gesto dramático, e a colocou sobre o pedestal para que todos pudessem ver. Cada um dos convidados admirou, embevecido, a beleza sublime do Colar dos Mil Diamantes. Eron era o único de todos eles que não perdera o foco em momento algum.

Então, todas as luzes se apagaram, e reinou um escuro absoluto.

Eron pulou à frente, tencionando correr até o colar, mas ouviu-se um disparo de uma arma de fogo à direita. Vários gritos, sons de copos se quebrando, e então o estrondo de uma janela de vidro feita em pedaços. Desnorteado, ele hesitou por alguns segundos, tentando entender se alguém tinha acabado de fugir pela janela.

Durou apenas dez segundos. As luzes se acenderam de imediato apenas dez segundos depois. Mas a cena que Eron viu tinha mudado totalmente da cena de antes das luzes se apagarem. A maioria dos convidados olhava uns para os outros em pânico, tentando descobrir quem havia sido atingido pela bala. Uma enorme comoção pareceu se formar perto do político, que jazia desmaiado, uma paramédica contratada estava socorrendo-o. Mas aparentemente, ele não fora atingido, e o desmaio fora apenas pelo susto. Um jovem mafioso dava risada da situação, enquanto a polícia o cercava ameaçadoramente. A atriz e uma das garçonetes juntavam os cacos de vidro e cubos de gelo do chão, aparentemente ela havia derrubado seu copo de whisky. O rival de seu pai permanecia quieto no canto, sem fazer escândalo algum. Alguns de seus guardas foram imediatamente até a janela quebrada, que tinha o tamanho certo para uma pessoa passar, mas não viram sinal algum de ninguém. Uma jovem eletricista, as roupas chamuscadas, apareceu rapidamente, folhas com o relatório sobre o erro na eletricidade em mãos, parecendo atordoada, e as entregou a Eron, o responsável pela segurança.

Foi a jornalista que, com um grito, mostrou a cápsula da bala fumegando no chão, sem atingir ninguém. Seu grito fez com que a mágica, que estava terminando de juntar as coisas de seu número, se atrapalhasse e libertasse sem querer as pombas do espetáculo, a maioria conseguindo fugir pela janela quebrada antes que ela as recapturasse.

Mas Eron não prestara atenção. Assim que percebera que o tiro não acertara ninguém, só pensou em uma única possibilidade – distração. Se virou imediatamente e gritou para o leiloeiro.

\- O Colar! Onde está o Colar?

O leiloeiro correu para o pedestal. Sua expressão ao olhar para a caixa de madeira já lhe respondia.

\- Oh! Sumiu!

Aquela única palavra fez todo o saguão entrar em ainda mais caos do que antes. Todos arregalaram os olhos, tentando, ao olhar uns para os outros, descobrir quem era o responsável. Eron fez todos os guardas isolarem o lugar e fazer a contagem.

Todos os convidados foram contados – ninguém estava faltando. A segurança na entrada e ao redor da loja estava intacta – ninguém entrara sem estar na lista ou saíra antes ou depois do incidente, incluindo funcionários. Nem mesmo por aquela janela quebrada, ninguém passara por nenhum dos seguranças. Todas as bagagens foram novamente revistadas, ainda mais minuciosamente do que antes. Muitos dos convidados passaram por revistas, mas havia muita gente importante, e Eron se sentia frustrado por não poder simplesmente despir todo mundo ali mesmo.

O Colar dos Mil Diamantes simplesmente desaparecera, sumira em pleno ar. Não havia como alguém tê-lo levado dali, e no entanto, alguém o fizera, e todos os convidados estavam limpos até onde se podia dizer.

Finalmente, em meio a ondas de puro ódio, ele fora obrigado a dar a ordem para liberar os convidados. A noite estragada, eles passaram a ir embora, um a um, e a grande cerimônia triunfal de Allen Marshall estava agora fadada ao fracasso.

Antes de se retirar, a atriz francesa, que parecera consternada por ele, se aproximou e lhe deu um abraço, garantindo-lhe com um forte sotaque francês que não era culpa dele, que ele não deveria se culpar.

Aquilo só aumentou ainda mais sua raiva – não precisava de pena de ninguém, encararia as próprias responsabilidades.

Só muito tempo depois, depois de já ter passado por todas as reuniões e relatórios e discussões acirradas com seu pai e metade de seus investidores, e de ter sofrido a maior humilhação de sua vida, depois que já estava em seu quarto, derrotado, tirando o paletó do fraque, foi que notara, estufado em seu bolso, um pequeno bilhete:

"Foi uma noite maravilhosa.

Espero que tenha aproveitado tanto quanto eu.

-A"

Ele leu o bilhete três vezes, e então, finalmente, soltou o grito alto e furioso que prendera a noite toda. Todos os empregados da casa se encolheram ao ouvi-lo.

Cinco garotas zuniam pelas ruas de Londres pela madrugada afora. Quatro delas riam, o coração leve, pois agora estavam livres. Tudo o que tinham que fazer era chegar ao seu destino.

\- Funcionou. Funcionou! Não acredito que funcionou. Robin, você é um gênio! Um maldito gênio! – Diane ria abertamente, enquanto desamarrava a faixa de garçonete da cabeça.

\- Estamos livres. – Gwen sorria para a janela, a mente já longe dali, e Maya lhe tirava os apliques do cabelo, colocando-os dentro da cartola de mágico aonde já estavam os moldes de rosto que lhe deram a aparência de uma atriz famosa.

\- Maya foi longe demais outra vez. – Bridget reclamou enquanto limpava cuidadosamente sua arma, e a colocava de volta no coldre policial. – Não deveria ter deixado outra mensagem.

\- Ele nunca me reconheceria. Os moldes me mudaram completamente. Além disso, Robin cuidou para que o bilhete também fosse totalmente sem pistas. – Maya terminara com Gwen e agora ajudava Diane com a roupa e o avental.

\- Bridget. Troque comigo, preciso tirar o macacão. – Bridget e Robin trocaram de lugar no motorista, sem nem mesmo diminuir a velocidade do carro, e agora Bridget dirigia e Robin se livrava do macacão chamuscado.

Gwen ficou alheia à conversa. Distraía-se com facilidade, e agora se lembrava, admirada, de como Robin havia calculado todos os passos da segurança com precisão.

Gwen não estava nervosa. Não tinha por quê. Quando estava ali, em ação, ela se tornava quem precisava ser. Sua tendência a se distrair facilmente lhe dava a vantagem de que se distraía demais com seu próprio papel para sequer se lembrar de que não era de fato quem estava fingindo ser. E naquele momento, ela era a melhor mágica do mundo.

Ela viu com orgulho todos aqueles senhores importantes se maravilharem com o show que ela praticara com tanto afinco, desde que Robin concebera aquele plano. Até a hora de agir, não precisava ser nada além de uma mágica. E então, o leiloeiro chegou anunciando o tão famoso colar, e Gwen se preparou para o sinal de Robin.

Robin passara por todos de cabeça baixa, como a funcionária insignificante que deveria ser para todos aqueles senhores ricos. Ela era só a pessoa que estava ali para servi-los. Então, como deveria ser, ninguém deu a mínima quando ela se enfiou no porão atrás da escada, afinal, é dever do eletricista garantir que a eletricidade estivesse em ordem. E foi exatamente o que ela não fez.

Desligou a luz. Aguardou cinco segundos, ouviu o tiro. Mais cinco segundos, e acendeu a luz. Saiu do porão no meio do caos reinante, e só então, fazendo alarde, fingiu entrar novamente para checar o sistema.

Bridget era a única que sabia como disparar uma arma de fogo. Já havia feito isso antes, várias vezes, antes da sua chance de ser livre aparecer, com Robin e as outras. Por isso, não pareceu nada fora do natural em momento algum para qualquer um dos convidados, em seu uniforme elaborado de policial local. Fingiu vigiar os mafiosos como todos os outros.

Quando a luz se apagou, ela contou cinco segundos. Então mirou, aonde decorara de memória ser a janela mais próxima, e seguindo puramente sua intuição, disparou um trajeto aonde imaginava fazer a bala ricochetear de volta pro chão, ao invés de atravessar a janela. Sua intuição nunca lhe falhara, e não lhe falharia agora. Quando as luzes se acenderam, pôde ver com satisfação que o impacto do disparo quebrara a janela em pedaços, mas a bala, ricocheteando, estava ali fumegando alguns metros à frente.

A luz se apagara, e Maya tinha que ser muito rápida. Os olhos facilmente adaptáveis ao escuro lhe permitiram distinguir o suficiente para não esbarrar em ninguém, passar pela corda de veludo e se aproximar do colar. No entanto, seria impedida por uma única falha no plano: o chefe dos seguranças jamais se afastara do colar como era previsto. Ele estava em seu caminho. Foi quando soou o disparo da arma de Bridget, e o homem hesitou. Aquela hesitação de segundos bastou para que ela conseguisse passar por ele, pegar o colar, sem jamais tocar a caixa, e passar pela corda outra vez.

Assim que as luzes se acenderam, Maya 'acidentalmente' esbarrou em uma garçonete que passava, e derrubou seu enorme copo de whisky com gelo. Como o previsto, os cacos de vidro e o gelo se espalharam pelo chão. Ela gritou, carregando o sotaque francês, com a garçonete, e as duas se abaixaram para juntar tudo. Entre todo o gelo e o vidro faiscante, e no meio de todo o caos, ninguém jamais reparou os diamantes faiscantes do colar sendo misturado a eles.

O grito da jornalista ao ver a bala perdida no chão causou exatamente a reação que Robin lhe previra. Os guardas correram para checar a jóia, e Gwen aproveitou disso para libertar as pombas de seu espetáculo. A grande maioria, simples pombas de espetáculo, voou embora pela janela agora aberta, aproveitando a nova liberdade.

Mas no meio delas, seguia um pombo diferente. Um que não havia sido solto por Gwen.

Diane juntara os cacos e o gelo do chão, e pegara junto o colar valioso. Pedindo desculpas e agindo envergonhada pela situação, como uma boa garçonete deveria fazer, ela levou o lixo embora dali, e as pombas de Gwen foram soltas bem em seu caminho. No meio da revoada de penas, Diane tirou de debaixo de seu enorme avental um outro pombo, com um pequeno saco de camurça amarrado à pata, e colocou o colar ali. Soltou-o logo em seguida, e ele sumiu pela janela junto com os demais pombos, sem jamais ser diferenciado dos outros.

Pois aquele era um pombo-correio, e levaria o diamante para o local designado a ele, e o chefe dos seguranças poderia revistá-la e às outras garotas quantas vezes quisesse, durante a noite toda, e no entanto jamais encontraria a jóia, pois ela já estava bem longe dali.

Robin desatou o saco de camurça da pata do pombo, que voou de volta a seu local de origem. Ela retirou o Colar dos Mil Diamantes do saco e o estendeu ali, no meio do galpão abandonado, para que todas as meninas o vissem.

\- Conseguimos. – ela disse simplesmente.

\- Estamos livres. – Gwen disse, um sorriso começando a se formar no rosto.

\- Ivankov disse que era impossível, e só por isso ia concordar com o trato – Bridget zombou.

\- 'Todas as suas dívidas comigo estarão quitadas, e as deixarei em paz para o resto de suas vidas, se trouxerem para mim o Colar da Felicidade'. – Diane imitou um forte sotaque russo.

\- Então que agora aquele velho vá se ferrar. Uma vida nova a todas nós. – Maya completou, solene.

As cinco deixaram o colar ali, no galpão abandonado, muito bem escondido no local apontado pelo homem que as forçara àquilo. Não iam se arriscar encontrá-lo cara-a-cara.

Era hora de uma vida nova. Cada uma seguiria para um novo país, com nomes novos, e recomeçaria.

Era uma nova chance, uma chance de viver a vida que quisessem, livres.

E elas bem que aproveitariam dela.


End file.
